Frost
|pastaffie = Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Frost |familyt = * |familyl = None |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising |deadbooks = None}} Frost is a big white tom with blue eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Although not named, Frost and Petal trap Storm among some gnarled roots of an oak tree. He says that strangers weren't welcome there, and tells her to clear off. Gray Wing tells them to leave her alone, and throws himself on top of Frost. He snarls at him, and flashes his claws. Gray Wing then batters him with his hind paws, and the two roll over among the debris on the forest floor. Frost catches him with a stinging blow on the shoulder, and Gray Wing lunges forward, trying to fasten his teeth in his throat. However, Frost jerks his head away, and Gray Wing's teeth only meet his ear instead. He lets out a screech and tears himself away from him, scrambles to his paws, and flees as blood trickles from his ear. :When Gray Wing tries to visit Clear Sky, he and Fox step out of the undergrowth and block his way. Gray Wing notices that he was vaguely familiar, until he realizes that he was one of the rogues that attacked Storm. Frost asks what was he doing here, and Gray Wing tells him that he came to visit Clear Sky. Fox notes that he was Clear Sky's brother, but adds that it didn't give him the right to hang out anytime he felt like it. Frost sneers that it was a good excuse, and adds that he thinks that Gray Wing had came to steal their prey. He asks how it was their prey, stating that it wasn't just theirs because it was near where they lived. Fox says that Clear Sky didn't see it that way, and tells him to shove off before they made him. Frost tells him to do so now, and takes a pace forward so that he stands nose to nose with Gray Wing. :Storm then asks what was going on, and greets Gray Wing. Frost tells her that he was stealing their prey, and Storm asks if it was true cuttingly. Storm notes that he wasn't carrying any prey, nor had the scent of it, and adds that it could be just that the two were a pair of crow-food-eating flea-brains. Fox protests that they were only doing their job. Storm gives a contemptuous flick of her tail and pushes past the two toms. Gray Wing asks her why were those cats hostile, and Storm replies that Clear Sky thought it was important to build a strong community. :Clear Sky later admits to Gray Wing that although Fox and Frost could be a bit too keen on guarding the boundaries, it was the only way to keep cats safe. Gray Wing tells him that he was worried Clear Sky was creating boundaries between the mountain cats, but he protests that it was not true. Gray Wing then says that he should tell Fox and Frost that before he is interrupted. :When Jagged Peak falls off of a tree while hunting, Gray Wing yowls to Clear Sky to tell Fox and Frost to let them through. :As Gray Wing returns to the new camp, he spots two cats approaching him from the forest, who are revealed to be Jagged Peak and Frost. Jagged Peak leans heavily against him for support, and Gray Wing sees that he was hardly putting his injured leg to the ground. Gray Wing greets them, and while Jagged Peak gives him a miserable look, Frost does not acknowledge his presence at all. He helps Jagged Peak lay on the ground, and then turns away without speaking and bounds back across the moor. Gray Wing thinks that he was a rude furball, and asks Jagged Peak what was happening, and he does not respond at first, as he glares at Frost vanishing into the distance. :When Gray Wing tries to take Thunder to Clear Sky's camp, Frost, Petal, and an unnamed black-and-white tom step in front of him. Frost growls that he was not welcome there, his neck fur bristling. After Petal agrees to take him to his brother, she and Frost escort Gray Wing to Clear Sky. Thunder Rising :After the forest fire, Hawk Swoop shares a portion of her hare with Frost, and he nods stiffly, seeming grateful, but is unwilling to be friendly. As Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots check the cats, it is noted that Frost has a burn on one of his legs. He then returns with Petal and Falling Feather from hunting, carrying prey. While following them, Thunder thinks that he feels more comfortable with Frost and Petal. :A little later Frost, Petal and Thunder go on patrol together where they see Bumble who is starving as they can see her ribs. Frost and Petal don't seem to care that she is so hungry, they tell her to leave Clear Sky's territory as she is trespassing. When she refuses to go they don't repeat themselves but swipe their unsheathed claws at her and chase her away, forcing Bumble to leave their territory. Once she is gone Frost remarks they won't have any more trouble from her. :After that, Petal and Frost agree that they need to get to the camp soon so they can watch Clear Sky's announcement. Thunder sees Wind and hopes the other cats won't but Frost sees her dashes up and confronts Wind to 'get out of here' Thunder notices that his burn from the fire is still causing him pain and her hopes the big tom won't have to fight. After Wind now called Wind Runner makes a comment the big white tom attacks her and pins her under his body, Wind Runner then bites his paw and flees the fight. :The three cats make it back to camp in time for Clear Sky's announcement where when Clear Sky asks for their forgiveness Frost shouts that he has nothing to forgive himself for and clear Sky tells Frost his loyalty means a great deal to him. When Thunder gives Petal a mouse to eat he notices Frost licking the burn that refused to heal, when Thunder approaches his Father and pushes him into a bad mood Clear Sky asks Frost to come here, where he forces him to show every cat his injuries to show how the fire damaged his group. Clear Sky then mocks him by telling his cats the Frost can't hunt or do patrols properly where Thunder sticks up for him saying he can. Thunder then asks the leader why he doesn't care about Frost any more and Quick Water come to his rescue, Clear Sky then hurriedly kicks Frost out of the group telling Thunder to escort him to the boundary and leave him where the maggots will find him where Frost begs for his life. :Thunder then announces that he and Frost are leaving and neither of them is coming back, but just then a fox enters the camp Clear Sky knocks his son down to he ground where his is saved by Leaf. Frost asks Thunder why he is doing this cause they were never friends and Thunder replies he doesn't want to see him dead where Frost growls that the wound is not gonna heal. Thunder tells him that there are cats on the moor who could ''heal the wound and Falling Feather says that she almost wishes she was coming with them. The white she-cat wishes them good luck and Thunder and Frost make the journey to Gray Wing's Camp. Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Males Category:Minor Character Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's Cats